


We All Make Bad Decisions When We're Drunk

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Incest, Incubus!stiles, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, were-cat!Stiles, yes both of those things kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hypothetically, if you could be ‘in his league’ and make him really notice you but the tradeoff was that you were really horny all the time, do you think that it would be worth it?” he asked.</p><p>Stiles blinked up at him and giggled when he smirked and bent down to press light kisses against his throat.<br/>“It’s not really a tradeoff if I’m always horny already,” Stiles said laughing. </p><p>“But this would be different. If you had to choose, would you go for it or not?” Braedon pressed, licking stripes on his skin and blowing cool air on them, raising goosebumps and sending shivers down Stiles’s spine.</p><p>“ah, uhm…yeah I guess,” Stiles practically sighed, focused on the kisses moving down his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for this; I just wanted porn with cat ears. 〜(￣▽￣〜)

“Hey, are you ok?” 

Stiles opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and lifted his head from the small two person table he had somehow ended up at in the back corner of the bar. He looked around blearily for someone he recognized, but didn’t see anyone. 

He remembered coming to the bar with Scott, Kira, Allison and Isaac after pre-gaming pretty hard at Scott’s house. He remembered running into the girls from the Jungle and he remembered doing a lot of shots with them. Then…nothing. 

He was still kind of drunk but he wasn’t wasted. He hoped he still had enough cash for a cab. 

“Guy, are you alright?”

Stiles focused on the man standing over him, looking down with concern. He nodded his head slowly.

“Yeah I’m alright. Thanks,” he said, pulling out his cell phone. He had a message from Scott saying that they were heading to the Derby’s down the street. Awesome. 

The man sat down in the chair opposite Stiles and nodded in his direction.

“You had a long night?” he asked.

“Honestly, I don’t really remember,” Stiles said with a small laugh because he wasn’t sober enough yet to feel the hangover. 

“I’ve had those nights,” the man said, smiling back, “I’m Braedon.”

“Stiles,” he replied, shaking the hand offered over the table. 

“So, I’m not going to offer to buy you a drink for obvious reasons, but would you like to chat over a tall glass of water?” Braedon asked.

Stiles looked closely at the man. His sleeveless top boasted lean muscled arms and his dark brunette hair was grown out enough to elegantly frame his face. His blue eyes were soft and friendly. Oh yeah, he was attractive. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Stiles said, sitting up straighter in his chair and smiling a bit brighter with a new goal in mind for the night. 

Braedon’s grin was breathtaking. 

***   
They spoke for almost two hours before Braedon invited Stiles back to his place (which turned out to be a motel room). Stiles was proud of himself for only stumbling a little on the way there and even prouder when it turned out he wasn’t too drunk to do the do. He was however, drunk enough to call out Derek’s name while doing it. 

“Derek, huh?” Braedon asked with a smile in his voice when they lay blissed out in the aftermath.   
Stiles buried his face in his hands.

“I’m so sorry! That’s so embarrassing,” he moaned. 

“As long as this isn’t a jealous boyfriend that’s going to come after me, it’s cool,” Braedon replied, laughing a little.

“No! No, Derek isn’t…he’s…ugh it’s just a stupid crush,” Stiles said, blushing, unsure of why he was still talking. 

“Why do you say that?” Braedon asked quietly.   
“Say what?”

“Say that your feelings are stupid? Love isn’t always about the smartest option, but it’s never stupid,” he said firmly.

“Love huh…” Stiles said wistfully. He felt weird calling his mostly hormonal crush ‘love,’ but the word made him think of those rare and fleeting moments when Derek smiles and his whole face lights up with it. It made his heart constrict.

“No, it really is stupid. I mean, he’s a werewolf I mean uh, whoa, I mean he’s an athlete,” Stiles rushed to say, realizing at the wrong time that he was still drunker than he thought he was, “so he’s really out of my league in every possible way.”

Braedon was silent for a long moment before suddenly rolling on top of Stiles, bracing himself on his hands, and looking down at him intensely. 

“Hypothetically, if you could be ‘in his league’ and make him really notice you but the tradeoff was that you were really horny all the time, do you think that it would be worth it?” he asked.

Stiles blinked up at him and giggled when he smirked and bent down to press light kisses against his throat.

“It’s not really a tradeoff if I’m always horny already,” Stiles said laughing. 

“But this would be different. If you had to choose, would you go for it or not?” Braedon pressed, licking stripes on his skin and blowing cool air on them, raising goosebumps and sending shivers down Stiles’s spine. 

“ah, uhm…yeah I guess,” Stiles practically sighed, focused on the kisses moving down his chest. 

Braedon made a strange noise, almost like a purr, before he lunged forward and Stiles suddenly felt a sharp pain blooming on his chest just under his throat. Before he could even suck the air into his lungs to scream the pain morphed into a white hot pleasure that coursed through his entire body and blacked out the entire world.

*** 

The next morning Stiles woke up alone in the messy motel bed. He checked the bathroom and, finding himself completely alone (and regretfully without a phone number) he took a fast shower and threw on his clothes from the night before, dialing Scott before he even got his shoes on.

“ _Stiles, what happened last night? I tried to call like 500 times when we called for a taxi! I checked every bar on the block, where were you?_ ”  
Stiles winced, glad that he had told his dad that he would be sleeping over at Scott’s the night before. 

“I got lucky. Yay me! Sorry I forgot to text you,” he said, sounding contrite.

“ _Good for you man! Was it a guy or a girl?_ ” 

“Guy. _Hot_ guy. But now I’m stranded alone at a motel so do you think you could come pick me up?” Stiles said hopefully.

Scott sighed.

“ _Sure. Text me the name of the motel and I’ll be there in 20,_ ” he said, hanging up.

Stiles looked around the room until he found the hotel directory and typed the name to Scott. Tying his shoes he headed downstairs, figuring he had time to try and find a coffee shop or something nearby, but the second he made it out onto the street he was assaulted by sound. 

There were no cars on the block but he could hear horns and slammed breaks and bicycle bells as if it was all happening only inches from his eardrums. He heard people talking and when he circled around, he found that the only people on the entire block were sitting outside of a café separated from the motel by five large boutique stores. 

“Am I having, like, a werewolf experience?” Stiles asked the air. 

Predictably, he received no answer and he tried to focus his hearing on just one thing at a time. He was barely able to block out half of the noise when Scott pulled up.   
“Wanna get breakfast?” Scott asked as soon as Stiles slammed the passenger door shut. 

“Do you smell gasoline and…nachos?” Stiles asked, his face pinched. 

Scott looked at Stiles strangely.

“Well we’re in a car and Allison was eating nachos when I left so…yeah?” he said slowly, “Can you smell it?”

“Yeah. I don’t know man, I’m having a weird morning,” Stiles replied. 

*** 

Stiles insisted that Scott drop him off at home after they finished their diner pancakes, and Scott only looked at him funny twice before finally dropping him off. 

His dad was working all day, so the house was empty when he walked in. He tried to ignore the creak and moan of the walls that never sounded so loud before and lose himself in video games. He lost interest pretty quickly and wandered into the kitchen. 

He opened every cabinet, but nothing caught his eye until he got to the fridge. As soon as he saw the container, Stiles was craving a tall glass of milk like he imagined pregnant women craved food. He drank a full glass and poured another one before wandering back into the living room.

The natural light filtering in through the windows looked much brighter and more distinct than it ever had before. Stiles idly wondered if he really did have some form of werewolf disease. He thought about calling Scott and asking him to come back, but the warmth of the sunlight and the milk were making his eyelids feel heavy. He curled up on the carpet and went to sleep. 

***

“Stiles?”

Stiles blinked his eyes opened. The sky outside the window had turned pink and red as the sun set, dim light filtering in and warming his skin. He turned, irritated, to glare at whoever had interrupted his nap. 

Peter Hale raised a judgmental eyebrow, his arms crossed as he stared down at Stiles. 

“I don’t even want to ask,” he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and stretched his entire body from fingers to toes. 

“What are you doing here creeper-wolf?” Stiles asked, yawning. 

“You have a copy of my bestiary on a flash drive that my nephew smuggled for you and I want it back,” Peter said firmly.

Stiles raised his eyebrows and rested his upper body on his elbows. 

“Oh? So I’m assuming you found my rowan wood box?” he asked, smirking slightly. 

Peter’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t acknowledge Stiles’s comment. Stiles figured that Peter would find out about the drive eventually. That’s why he had uploaded the book to several file-hosting sites that he could retrieve it from later. 

“Fine, I’ll give it back. I don’t understand why you’re so secretive about that thing. It should really be pack property,” Stiles said moving to get up. 

As his body rolled upward he froze briefly as he felt a wave of pleasant arousal shoot through his whole body. He shook it off and stood up the rest of the way, shivering slightly when the feeling pulsed beneath his skin. 

“It’s not pack property it’s my property,” Peter said, turning around and walking toward the staircase, seemingly oblivious to the state that Stiles was in. 

Stiles followed, trying to play it cool while his stupid teenage hormones had a spaz attack for absolutely no reason. His gums felt itchy and sensitive and by the time he got to his room, his teeth had all gone strangely sharp. 

Peter was bending over near the bed, peering at the wooden box he had stashed there. Stiles took a deep breath and ran across the hallway to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and shouting out a quick excuse. 

Once inside, he flicked on the light and froze when he realized that the nails on his hand had grown into claws. They looked thinner than those the werewolves sported, but they were far from human. Almost afraid to look in the mirror, Stiles closed his eyes tightly for a moment before looking at himself. 

His jaw dropped as he heard a knock on the door. 

“Not that I’m particularly worried, but are you alright? It smells…strange out here,” Peter’s voiced rang across the wooden door. 

Stiles cursed his father for never installing locks on the doors in the house and desperately tried to make the image in the mirror change. 

His eyes glowed a bright yellow; his pupils, merely vertical slits. His teeth were razor sharp and he had a pair of honest to god cat ears on his head. He pressed his clawed hands down over the ears and made a noise that sounded more like a wounded animal than a person. 

The door clicked opened and Stiles stared desperately at Peter as he froze mid-step into the bathroom to just stare. Another sharp wave of arousal rushed through his body and Stiles shivered and whined before he could control himself. 

Peter’s nostrils flared like he was scenting something and his eyebrows drew down as he stepped forward, following Stiles until his back hit the wall and he could back up no further. 

“Well, this is interesting. How long has this been happening?” Peter asked. 

Stiles shook and he wasn’t sure if it was from lingering shock about the whole situation or from the electric current burning under his skin, making his face and chest flush and shortening his breath into pants. 

Stiles shook his head, still holding his hands on his head. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know what’s happening,” he whined.

Peter grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away so that he could look at the twitching brown ears atop his head. Stiles moaned loud and long at the contact and froze in horror at himself when he realized what he just did. 

Peter froze too and Stiles waited for a fist or a sharp joke but nothing happened. Instead, Peter moved both of his wrists to one hand and gently stroked the delicate ear with the other. The sounds that Stiles made sounded suspiciously like purrs and to his horror, Stiles actually nuzzled his head into the contact. 

“Dammit,” Peter mumbled. 

Stiles looked up at him, feeling loopy and lust-drunk. Peter didn’t honestly look much better, his eyes blown black and glued to Stiles’s lips. Stiles self-consciously licked his lips and Peter’s eyes followed the movement.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something—stop, wait, fuck me, who knows—and Peter was on him before he could make a sound. He sighed contentedly into the kiss, opening his mouth for Peter’s questing tongue. 

They made out against the wall in the tiny bathroom and before he even realized it happened, Stiles felt Peter’s naked chest pressing against his own. He turned his head away, gasping for breath as Peter kissed along his jaw and down his neck. 

His skin felt on fire with pleasure and arousal everywhere that skin touched skin. He felt more turned on than he ever had in his life and he was way too out of it to figure out why he was slowly jerking Peter Hale’s dick and rutting up against his thigh. 

Peter growled and gripped his fingers in Stiles’s hair tightly enough to draw tears, pushing him insistently downwards. Stiles went to his knees easily, suddenly desperate to taste Peter on his tongue. He stroked Peter lightly, sucking as he bobbed his head up and down his length. 

Peter growled in frustration and held Stiles’s head still as he instead thrust into his mouth. Stiles was usually horrible at deep throating but for some reason didn’t gag as Peter roughly shoved into his throat with every thrust. After a few quick minutes Peter was cumming on his tongue. Stiles swallowed all of it hungrily, feeling the desperation under his skin dissipating. 

Peter collapsed onto the floor, leaning over his legs and breathing heavily. Stiles barely had to touch himself before he was cumming himself, all over his jeans. He felt strangely energized, like he had just had a full night’s sleep and a high protein breakfast. He looked over at Peter who looked strangely exhausted and felt worry break into his good mood.   
“So….” Stiles said after a long silent moment.

Peter looked up and narrowed his eyes, grabbing Stiles’s hair and dragging him close so that he could sniff at his neck.

“The smell’s gone,” Peter said, releasing him. 

“Smell?” Stiles asked. 

Peter smirked, running his hand through his hair and winking. 

“Pheromones. You were giving off some powerful ones before,” he said. 

Stiles stared down at his now-human hands and hummed thoughtfully. 

“I’m thinking you would like to look through that bestiary before returning it, yes?” Peter asked in that annoying way he spoke when he knew something that other people didn’t.   
Stiles glared at him before throwing his shirt back on and stepping over him to go back into his room. He found his phone on the bed first and fired a text off to Derek, asking him to come take care of his uncle. He hovered over Scott’s contact for a moment before deciding that he didn’t want to make him leave Allison until he figured out what was happening to him. Scott was a man of action, not a researcher. 

He slid the small box out from under his bed and pulled out the small drive inside. He pulled up the file on his laptop and tapped through the familiar pages as Peter settled on his bed. 

“You know, if you called someone over, you should probably change your pants,” he said idly. 

Peter froze and looked down at his wet jeans. He sighed in annoyance and glared behind him before shoving his jeans and underwear off in one shot, ignoring Peter’s wolf whistle—hehe—as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and balled his dirty clothes up and left them in his laundry bag in the closet. 

*** 

Stiles had mostly tuned Peter out after about five minutes, so he was surprised when he heard his window sliding open and someone stepping over the book shelf. He spun around in his chair and smiled tightly at Derek. 

“Hey, can you please escort your uncle out of my house?” he asked, gesturing to the bed where Peter was playing pokemon on his DS. 

Derek didn’t shift his gaze from Stiles. Instead he narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, smelling the air. 

“You don’t smell right. You smell…sweeter. More…” Derek trailed off as he sniffed the air right over Stiles’s shoulder.

He stepped back suddenly, his eyes wide as he looked between Stiles and his uncle. 

“Did you…” he asked, sounding hopelessly confused and strangely hurt. 

Stiles jumped out of his computer chair and ran into Derek’s space, gripping the sleeves of his jacket tightly. 

“Derek, omg, it is not at _all_ what you think! It was just…” Stiles looked back at Peter for help, not quite knowing how to say that he had turned into a cat person with hyperactive horniness that spread to his uncle and…wow. He was just now realizing how much that sounded like a bad porno. 

“Stiles!” Derek snapped when Stiles drifted off into his own thoughts. 

“Right. Um, uh,” Stiles stalled, stroking the soft leather nervously.

His movements slowed as his attention narrowed down to the feel of the warm, smooth leather on his fingertips and palms. He purred in satisfaction and nuzzled his face against the material, basking in the quiet pleasure that rubbing against it gave him. 

Someone cleared their throat and Stiles froze, snapping back to reality. His face was buried against Derek’s shoulder, the rest of his body pressed right up against Derek’s. He stepped back quickly, feeling the blush on his face. 

Derek was looking at the top of his head strangely and he flinched as he realized that he had somehow shifted again. 

“Um,” Stiles said, wanting to explain what had happened but not even knowing himself. 

His nerves sent sparks down his spine which his traitorous body translated as arousal. He cursed his teenage hormones and tried to tamp down the desire building in the pit of his stomach. 

“What…” Derek started before pausing and sniffing the air again. 

He kept inhaling as he walked right up to Stiles who leaned away to keep from grabbing him when he sniffed at his neck. Abruptly, Derek straightened his body not moving away but not moving closer either which was what Stiles really wanted. His pupils were wide and he looked like a deer in headlights. 

Pleasure surged through Stiles’s system at the thought that Derek Hale wanted him. His thoughts went out the window as that pleasure spread into his fingers and toes and he stepped slowly closer to Derek, holding his palms out as if he were approaching a frightened animal. 

Derek looked paralyzed as Stiles neared. He didn’t move until Stiles rested his hands back onto the leather jacket and then, only to grip Stiles’s forearms so he couldn’t move away. Stiles smirked at the grip and slotted his body neatly against Derek’s. He leaned in so that their lips were only a hairs length away and waited. 

Derek didn’t move for a long moment, just breathed in the air that Stiles exhaled, before suddenly pressing their lips the rest of the way together. This kiss was slow. Derek licked along his teeth and bit his lower lip gently and every time Stiles tried to deepen the kiss, to make it more desperate, he backed off until Stiles slowed down. 

After a few minutes they were rubbing up against each other, almost dancing, and Stiles felt like he could stay like that, pressed up against Derek, forever. He forgot that they weren’t alone until someone pressed up behind him and started lifting his shirt up. He broke the kiss to pull it over his head and he startled when he saw the look of rage in Derek’s eyes. 

He whined instinctually, his ears pressing down atop his head, and Derek shifted his gaze from behind him to cup his face and smile forcefully. Stiles searched Derek’s face, still feeling uneasy when a hand brushed his nipple, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. 

Stiles rolled his eyes back and leaned against the hand kneading his skin and playing with his nipples. He didn’t register that it wasn’t Derek until his hands cupped his face and tilted his head for another kiss. Stiles grinded between the two bodies pressed up against his, feeling both their arousals and knowing that he needed them inside of him now.   
“Der…I need…” he said against Derek’s lips, rocking his hips to try and get more friction. 

“Shh, I know,” Derek whispered, pulling him forward and onto the bed. 

Stiles happily shucked his sweatpants and sucked three fingers into his mouth. He laid back and brought his fingers to his ass, making a noise of surprise when he felt wetness there. Derek shushed him and knocked his hand out of the way, sliding his own finger into the wet passage. 

Stiles panted, peppering kisses against Derek’s lips and jaw as Derek easily added another finger and worked him open. He felt the bed dip as someone else joined them and Stiles reached out blindly, feeling naked skin and moving his way down until he found what he wanted. 

Peter moaned as Stiles worked his cock slowly. Stiles could relate as Derek slowly took him apart. 

“Derek, please, I need you in me,” Stiles begged, pulling Derek’s hips down until he relented and withdrew his fingers, replacing them with something much larger. 

Stiles moaned as Derek pushed in slowly. There was no burn, nothing but pleasure running through his very bones. He dropped his hands to the bed and held on as Derek pulled almost all the way out only to slide back until his balls were pressed up against Stiles’s ass. 

It was slow and torturous. Stiles was just getting into the rhythm when Derek flipped him over and he found himself resting his face in Peter’s lap. Peter’s cock stood proud and dripping with pre-cum and Stiles happily swallowed it down while Derek resumed fucking into him at a much faster pace.

Speared between two cocks, something warm bloomed in his chest and he began to purr contentedly. His orgasm happened quickly and anti-climactically. When he was finished, his body didn’t relax like it usually did, but remained taut and he felt anticipation growing in his chest as he waited for…something.

Peter came first, spilling deep in his throat and laying back onto the bed as Stiles cleaned the remaining cum off. Derek groaned when his uncle came, thrusting hard three times before stilling and releasing deep inside of Stiles. 

The anticipation died down and Stiles felt satisfied and energized, just like before. Also just like before, Peter was down for the count, as was Derek. A par of Stiles knew that he should probably feel horrified by what just happened, but he could feel nothing but content as he curled up naked next to Derek and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn. What a suprise.

When he woke up, the first thing that Stiles realized was that he was alone. He stretched his arms and looked around his room, almost falling off the bed in surprise when he realized that both Derek and Peter were huddled in the corner by the door, whispering. 

The fell silent and turned their attention to Stiles when they realized that he was awake. 

“Good morning sunshine. Would you like to hear good news or bad news first?” Peter said brightly, smirking and walking closer to the bed. 

Derek pouted and followed closely behind, looking anywhere but at Stiles. 

“Um, good news?” Stiles said it like a question, still trying to shake the last vestiges of sleep off. 

“The good news is we have a pretty fair idea of what happened to you,” Peter said, smiling brightly. 

Peter’s cheerfulness combined with Derek’s sudden awkwardness was seriously concerning. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know the bad news but…

“But?” he asked hesitantly.

“But we’ve also realized that you’re a walking aphrodisiac so staying here and going to school are both probably bad ideas,” Peter finished, his smile not dimming at all. 

Stiles stared blankly at him trying to process what he was saying. His attention went back to Derek who was staring at the carpet like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. 

“Derek, what is your uncle saying to me?” he asked, not liking the avoidance. 

Derek finally met his eyes with a look of concern and something else coloring his features. 

“He’s saying that until you learn to control your…abilities, you’re going to be staying at my place,” he said.

“Of course, I’ll be there as well to…help in any way I can,” Peter added with way more happiness than the situation warranted. 

Stiles stared at his comforter, trying to think. So he, what, made people want to have sex with him? That would probably explain last night, but still that seemed so far-fetched. And now if he didn’t figure out how to control himself he would just have indiscriminate sex for the rest of his life? 

“I’ll stay here. I’ll tell my dad I’m sick and just stay home until we can figure something out,” Stiles said, looking back up at Derek who immediately averted his gaze. 

“Not to be crude, but unless you want your father to fuck you senseless…” Peter said. 

Stiles cringed and jumped off the bed to pack a bag. He didn’t realize until that exact moment that he was naked and covered in dried cum. He ran his fingers through his hair and glared between Peter and Derek. 

“Well can I at least shower before we go?” he asked sourly. 

Peter’s eyebrows raised and he nodded his head toward the door as if to give him the go-ahead. Stiles stomped out of the room and slammed the bathroom door closed behind him. The second the door was shut he slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands. 

He didn’t care if he was being childish, this was bad. Who knew how long this would last. And what was he supposed to tell Scott? Or his dad? He was so royally screwed. 

*** 

Stiles didn’t say anything on the drive to Derek’s. He just stared out the window and focused on the ball of anger in his stomach so he wouldn’t have to face the fear that lay just beneath it. About halfway there, his mind wandered to the night before and he felt a powerful jolt of heat run through his body, eliciting a shiver and a quiet moan. 

The tension that had permeated the car immediately skyrocketed as Stiles slapped a hand over his mouth and glanced fearfully at the werewolves in the front. Neither of them said anything but judging by the tension in their shoulders, they had heard him. 

He leaned against the cool window and focused on getting his heartbeat under control. Despite his best efforts to stop it, he could feel arousal thrumming just under his skin. It made him so sensitive that the clothing rubbing against his dick and nipples set his body on fire. 

Stiles shoved a wad of his t-shirt between his teeth to try and muffle the sounds that he was helpless to stop as he shifted restlessly against the seat. He heard a low growl which only made him squirm more and moan a little louder. 

The car lurched forward as Peter slammed on the breaks. Stiles blinked owlishly and looked out the window. They were in the parking lot of Derek’s apartment building. Had they really arrived already?

Stiles was snapped out of his thoughts when his door slammed open and Derek leaned in to practically rip off his seatbelt and scoop him up in his arms. 

Stiles squeaked in surprise before relaxing into the hold, rubbing his face against Derek’s hard chest with a contented purr. Derek growled again and the next thing he knew, Stiles was being deposited onto the leather couch in Derek’s living room. 

The moment his back hit the material Stiles shimmied out of his clothing and rubbed his back against the cool leather. After a few moments, Stiles realized that Derek was only watching him and he held his hands out, beckoning the wolf to him. 

As if shaken, Derek moved forward, dropping onto his knees and pressing a hot kiss to Stiles’s lips. He didn’t linger long, moving down his jaw and neck, pausing at his chest to lick and nip at a pink nipple. 

Stiles arched into the sensation, disappointed when Derek continued moving down his stomach until his face rested just above the swollen head of his cock. He moved his hands to try and push Derek down but someone caught them before he could dig his fingers into thick black hair. 

Stiles blinked up drunkenly as Peter pinned his hands above his head with one clawed hand and leaned in for a kiss. Stiles licked and sucked at Peter’s lips as Derek took the head of his dick into his mouth. Peter swallowed his moan as pleasure rushed up his spine.

Derek swallowed him down until his nose was buried in the thick hair between his thighs and Stiles tuned his head to the side, prompting Peter to bite and suck marks onto his neck. 

“Wait, I need…” Stiles said, not sure what exactly it was he needed until his hand brushed against the thick bulge in Peter’s jeans. 

“Peter, please in my mouth,” he said, gasping as the pleasure mounted in his spine. 

Peter immediately released Stiles’s throat and hands to pull his dick out of his jeans and straddle his face. 

“If you insist,” he said as he fed his rod down Stiles’s hungry throat. 

Stiles didn’t even choke, but only bobbed his head and ran his tongue along the crown the way that Derek was doing for him. With Peter in his mouth and Derek working him, Stiles felt the tension in his body building until it snapped and he sucked hard as his orgasm crashed through him. 

Peter came with a curse. Stiles swallowed the copious amount of cum like he was dying of thirst and continued to run his tongue along Peter’s softening cock until he pulled back and kissed him messily. Stiles looked down at Derek who was watching them with burning eyes. 

He spread his legs and held his cheeks apart with his hands in wordless invitation. Derek growled and practically shredded his pants trying to get them off with the claws that had made an appearance. He spit into his hand and rubbed his dick before dragging Stiles to the edge of the couch and burying his length inside of him in one hard shove. 

Stiles moaned, feeling slick leak out of his hole as Derek pounded into it. The squelching sounds should have been disturbing and off putting, especially because Stiles knew that there was no lube, but it only added to the strange pleasure that curled in his chest. 

Derek rode him hard, grunting and growling over the slap of flesh on flesh. Despite not being hard, Stiles felt the pleasure in him grow, in his chest rather than his groin. When Derek stilled against him and shot his load, Stiles felt his chest explode with pleasure.

He almost blacked out from the feeling, barely reacting when Derek slumped against him, his softening dick slipping out of his well-used hole. He felt like he was floating and he absently kissed Derek’s prickly jaw as the world swam out of focus. 

*** 

When Stiles woke up, he was clean, clothed, and tucked into Derek’s bed. Feeling ridiculously hungry, Stiles slipped out from beneath the sheets and went downstairs to the kitchen. He found Derek and Peter sitting at the kitchen island, drinking coffee and looking over an old leather book. 

“Um, hey,” Stiles said, feeling weirdly awkward now that he’d had two amazing sessions of mind blowing sex with the two werewolves for seemingly no reason. 

The two looked up and smiled. Stiles was glad that Derek was actually looking at him this time. He wandered over to the fridge and stared inside, willing something to call his name. 

“Hey Derek, do you have any tuna?” Stiles asked as he pulled out the carton of milk. 

Derek and Peter shared a look and stared back at him. 

“No, I can order take-out if you want,” Derek replied. 

Stiles pulled a glass out of the cabinet and began pouring the milk. 

“Can you get me some pizza with sardines on it? I’m just really craving sea food right now,” Stiles said, leaning against the counter and drinking his milk happily. 

“So what do we know about this whole…cat thing,” he asked when Peter and Derek simply stared at him. 

Derek shook his head and Peter smiled brightly. 

“Well, there’s nothing in the bestiary about this, but Talia told me a story years ago that might explain what you are. She said that one of the pack elders told her that there was a line of were-cats descended from a half-demon alpha that have the characteristics both of their were-cat ancestors and of the succubus that birthed the half-demon. I told her that the elders were full of shit but she swore up and down that the story was true. She said she knew a girl in her class who would suddenly smell like honey and cinnamon whenever she wanted someone to do something for her and she suspected that she was one of these weres,” he said. 

Stiles raised his eyebrow. 

“So you think I got bit by one of those cats and now I grow ears and feed off of sex?” he asked. 

Peter shrugged and Derek rolled his eyes. 

“If you have a better idea I would love to hear it,” Peter said simply. 

“How come I can’t control when I throw off pheromones or whatever you said I do,” Stiles asked. 

“It’s probably instinct kicking in until you can learn to control it. It’s like learning to deal with the full moon for a werewolf but more…sexual,” Derek said. 

“Huh,” Stiles said, mulling that over. 

“I’m not, I mean. If I’m making you…you know, um,” Stiles stuttered out. 

Derek took mercy on him and got up to walk into his space. He cupped Stiles’s face gently and bumped their foreheads together. 

“Stiles, everything we’ve done has been consensual on our parts. I’m not worried about us, I’m worried about you,” he said quietly. 

Stiles felt his face flush and he looked away in embarrassment. 

“No it’s um, consensual for me too,” he said quietly. 

He glanced back at Derek’s face, struck by how beautiful his eyes were. He took a chance and leaned in to press their lips together. Derek leaned into the kiss and stayed where he was when they parted. 

Stiles smiled shyly and gave him one last peck on the cheek before moving to the living room and curling up on the love seat next to the windows. 

“Wake me up when the food gets here,” he said, yawning. 

He fell asleep with the warm sun on his skin and the quiet sounds of familiar voices in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, the endgame here is Derek/Peter/Stiles. I want to develop that relationship a bit because my headcannon is that when Derek was in high school he was always ashamed of the secret crush he had on his uncle and Peter alway hung around Derek because he enjoyed having someone to manipulate who would do anything he said, even so far as sucking him off in the bathroom of the bars he snuck Derek into. Now, Derek likes Stiles but it confuses him that he still loves his uncle too. Peter is simply thrilled to have a second person to possess and manipulate and Stiles likes being the creamy filling of a Hale sandwhich.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar porn

Peter opened the apartment door and was met with silence. He expected no less really, seeing as Stiles spent more time than not napping on the floor or on various pieces of furniture. The other day, he had found the boy sprawled across the coffee table. When he woke up, his excuse was that the wood was ‘all warm and yummy’ from the afternoon sun.

Peter tried not to think about how restless that left him at night. It was impossible to sleep on a normal schedule with a horny teenager hopped up on hormones trying to keep you up all night. After two days, Peter joined Derek in his room upstairs while Stiles was left to his own devices in the living room and they locked the door at night.

Locks, however, did not keep the sounds out and Peter found it just as hard to sleep with the muffled sounds of sensual masturbation floating in through the vents. By the stiff line of Derek’s back, Peter could tell that he was just as hard and wanting. 

He had, one of those nights, reached over and brushed Derek’s cheek ever so gently, like he used to when he was in high school. Derek had frozen, stopped breathing even, before sighing and nuzzling into his hand. They woke up curled together like lovers and Derek hasn’t made eye contact with him since. 

Peter dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter and wandered into the living room. Stiles was on the couch this time, curled into a tight ball and making quiet grumbling noises in his sleep. 

“Well, my nephew seems to like you well enough,” Peter grumbled, not expecting the sharp intake of breath and fluttering eyelids.

“Wha…Oh. Hey Peter,” Stiles mumbled, twisting around until he was facing the older man. 

Peter frowned down at him, wondering how he could factor him into his end game. He had spent so long working on Derek, staying close, regaining his trust, and it was starting to work. Derek was starting to submit to him the way he used to, though with more exasperation than admiration. He could work with that. 

But Stiles…Stiles created an extraneous variable. Peter needed Derek to need him in order to maintain his ownership. 

“Stiles, why haven’t you told Derek how you feel about him?” Peter asked suddenly.

Stiles froze.

“Uh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said quickly, looking away.

Peter smirked, warmed by his discomfort.

“I’m talking about the massive crush you have on my nephew. He likes you too you know. He watches you the way you watch him,” he said lightly.

Stiles whipped his head back and stared at Peter with wide eyes.

“Really, he does? How do you know? I mean…” he stopped, frowning and turning a little red. 

Peter chuckled and went down to his knees beside the couch, holding Stiles’s hands down on his chest and just barely brushing his lips with his own. 

“It makes me kind of jealous actually,” he whispered against his lips. 

Stiles’s whole body shuddered and Peter was pleased to smell the sudden burst of arousal. The pheromones were there but they were manageable. Stiles had learned some control over the last few days, though not much so he knew he only had a small time frame for his pitch. 

“Derek is my nephew; I loathe to give him to anyone else. And that sharp mind and wit would be such a waste on him…” Peter whispered, pressing light kisses to punctuate his sentences. 

Stiles was shaking underneath him, his pheromones kicking up a notch. 

“I don’t really see a reason I can’t have both, though, do you?” he asked before licking a long stripe up Stiles’s throat and standing up. 

Stiles looked at him like he had just punched a baby. His lips moved wordlessly and he struggled to sit up, his hard on pressing painfully against his jeans.

Peter stepped away with a smile, careful not to inhale now that the pheromones were starting to affect his arousal. 

“Ah, ah. I want you to think about what I just said. I’ll be upstairs if you need me and Derek will be back with food later,” he said before walking as steadily as he could up the stairs with all of his blood flooding south. 

As soon as he shut and locked the door, Peter tore his jeans open and pulled out his dick, now dripping with pre-cum. He lay down on Derek’s side of the bed and inhaled deeply, keeping an ear out for the frustrated moans and the furious slap of flesh drifting up from the living room. He jerked off fast and hard, thinking of all the possibilities before him as he came on Derek’s sheets. 

Oh yes. This extraneous variable would turn in his favor whether he liked it or not. 

*** 

Stiles was dumbstruck when Peter retreated to the bedroom. He was seriously being blue-balled by Peter Hale. What even was his life?

Masturbating took the edge off but he was still frustratingly aroused after cumming three times. After five days of marathon sex and frustration from being locked out of the bedroom all the time, Stiles had thought that he had learned to control the hunger a little bit better. 

Sure, he needed someone to get off inside of him at least once a day, but he could actually control the level of pheromones he gave off (for the most part anyway) and he could differentiate between a real need and gluttony when it came to his hunger for sex. 

Peter Hale of all people should not be the one to make him lose control. And over what, a little bit of teasing and…he didn’t even know what else. Was Peter seriously implying what he thought he was implying? Did he want this…whatever was going on between the three of them…to continue after Stiles had full control of himself?

Derek was one thing. He liked Derek for almost as long as he’d known him. But to think that he reciprocated those feelings…well maybe Peter was just trying to manipulate him. And Peter? Stiles had grown fascinated with the puppeteer that was Peter Hale. And yeah, he found him attractive, who wouldn’t? But did he seriously want to be in a…thing with him? And Derek? 

Their arrangement was one thing when it was all hormonal, chemically driven sex. What Peter was suggesting was something different entirely. 

Stiles was still thinking it over when Derek came home with a bag of take-out. He dropped the food on the ground and took a step back when he got close to Stiles. 

“Ok, did I miss something? Because that’s a lot of frustration and…where’s Peter?” he asked, taking off his shirt and pants, flinging them to the floor carelessly.   
“Right here, nephew. And might I suggest you move this up to the bedroom for once? It’s much more spacious and comfortable,” Peter said, smiling from the staircase. 

Stiles stared at him hatefully, blaming his hard-on, confusion, and…feelings on the man. Derek looked stricken for a second and Stiles was almost insulted, but then he walked over to the couch and scooped him up before heading up the stairs. 

Stiles looked around in awe at the room as he was deposited on the bed. It had become a place of mystery for him since Peter and Derek had refused to let him in even once. He quickly became distracted when Derek crawled on top of him and began kissing him deeply. 

Even with his human nose, Stiles could smell Derek and Peter on the sheets and it only fueled his arousal. Without even thinking about it he broke the kiss and reached his arms out for Peter, who leaned in to suck at his lips while Derek kissed bruises on his neck and chest. 

Stiles tried to rub himself against Derek but a hand on his hip held him down until he was moaning his frustration into Peter’s mouth. Derek abandoned his throat and moved down his chest, nipping at his nipple before licking and sucking the sting away. 

A hand—and he had no idea whose—slipped down his stomach, fingering at the hair below his navel before sliding into his pants. Stiles arched his back as Derek moved on to the other nipple and the hand slid up and down his length teasingly light. 

“More, please…please more,” Stiles breathed desperately against Peter’s lips. 

He felt Peter’s smile and was rewarded with a firmer grip on his prick. Stiles moaned and Peter disappeared from beside him. He was about to call out for him to come back when he felt Derek shift to the side as his sweat pants fell off and away. 

A wet warmth engulfed his member and he felt himself go cross-eyed at the sensation. He grabbed Derek’s shoulders and held on for dear life as he kissed him again and he felt his brains being sucked out of his dick by Peter. 

Right before he could cum, Peter pulled off of him and licked past his balls to his clenching hole, already wet with the magic lube that his body now apparently produced. He shivered as Peter’s tongue probed inside in an imitation of fucking. 

Stiles was about to beg when he finally felt a blunt pressure pushing inside of him. He sighed in contentment as Peter bottomed out and that part of him that hungered for more quieted to a whisper. He reached between Derek’s legs and stroked his erection, wanting it in his mouth but wanting to keep kissing him more. 

Peter went slow, pushing in deep and sliding almost all the way out before doing it over again. The pleasure built slowly and steadily, until Peter was finally slamming into him the way he liked and Derek was breathing heavily into his mouth. 

Just before Derek could cum, Peter grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his knees, kissing him deeply as he continued fucking into Stiles. Derek looked shocked but quickly melted into the kiss as he came across his own stomach and chest.

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the pair. He had honestly never seen anything so hot in his life and it pushed him over the edge. He cried out for Derek and Peter just before his climax hit him hard. His vision whited out for a long moment and when he could focus again, Peter was pistoning wildly into his lax body. Then Peter pulled out suddenly, spilling all over his ass. He gathered the spunk from Derek’s chest and Stiles’s ass and pushed it back into his well-used hole. 

Stiles should feel sticky and gross but he couldn’t make himself feel anything past the warm contentedness flooding his system. He reached for Derek who fell onto the bed next to him and gathered him into his arms while Peter continued rubbing his juices into his skin. 

“I think we should do this forever,” Stiles said sleepily. 

Derek stiffened beside him and Peter stopped his ministrations but he was asleep before he could even process exactly what he had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

It took exactly two weeks for Stiles to learn enough control to comfortable control. Two weeks of mind-blowing sex and no responsibilities save for getting the two Hales off, and that was far from the worst chore he’d ever had to do. 

He went to Scott’s house first. His friend knew some of what was happening, but not all the details. He was looking forward to showing off his nifty new ears and shark teeth, but the second Scott opened the door he got this look on his face and Stiles knew that he knew what he’d been up to all this time.

Scott spent two hours freaking out—even going so far as to pull out the brochures on STD testing that his mom made sure he had when he turned 16—before Stiles finally managed to calm him down.

“Scott, holy shit, I don’t even smell anything. It’s not that big a deal!” he said for the fifth time. 

“Stiles, you smell like you took a bath in semen. Ok wait, ew bad visual,” Scott said shaking his head frantically, “I just don’t understand why you got with Derek _and_ Peter. I mean yeah, I figured you and Derek were going to get together eventually, but why _Peter_?”

“Do you want to see my awesome super powers or not, because I can just go if this is too much for you right now,” Stiles said, getting ready to stand up and walk out the door. 

Scott grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. 

“Ok, sorry fine. Do the thing,” he said.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shifted, smiling at Scott’s wide-eyed stare.

“Whoa, do you have a tail too?” he asked.   
Stiles shook his head and grinned toothily.

“Damn,” Scott said, reaching out to touch Stiles’s sharp teeth, “you’re like a piranha. Shit, ow, that’s sharp,” he said as he sliced his finger open on one sharp tooth. 

Stiles just laughed and shrugged. 

“And I have super hearing and smelling and I can see in the dark. I figured out that things smell differently to me though. Like, Derek kept saying that arousal smells musky, but it smells like strawberries to me,” he said.

“Really? That’s weird. Maybe it’s because it’s like food to you?” Scott suggested. 

Stiles shrugged and shifted back before reclining on the couch with his feet in Scott’s lap.

“Maybe. But now I guess I’m supposed to do pack training sessions and stuff? I don’t know. I’m not really feeling getting my ass kicked,” he said.

“It won’t be so bad. You have super healing too, right?”

Stiles nodded.

“So no big deal,” Scott said, slapping Stiles’s feet when his eyes drifted shut, “Do you want to play Halo? I got the new game while you were off doing…you know…stuff,” Scott said, hooking up the Xbox and handing Stiles a controller without waiting for an answer. 

**** 

Stiles was good for a whole five days. He went to school, spent all of his extra time catching up on the work he’d missed and now it was Saturday night and he was actually starting to get back into the swing of his normal life.

“Hey kiddo, I’m off. Are you good?” his father asked, peeking into the room. 

Stiles looked up from his open notebook and nodded.

“I’m probably going to just go to sleep after this chapter,” he said. 

His father nodded and waved as he headed down the stairs. Not even five minutes after the door slammed shut, Stiles began to sweat. The whole room felt too hot and his skin felt too tight, but it wasn’t until he shifted and felt the hardness of his dick that he realized what was happening.   
He groaned and reached for his phone.   
_Derek, what are you doing right now?_  
Stiles waited impatiently for what felt like a million years.  
 _Patrolling with Scott, why?”_  
Stiles groaned louder this time, knocking his head on the desk. There was no way he was gonna pull Derek away from Scott for sex. He stared at the wall for a long moment before bringing up his contact list.   
_What are you doing?_  
The response was almost instantaneous.

 _Nothing important, why?_

_Come pick me up_

Stiles snapped his phone shut and waited with his hand palming his crotch. He idly wondered if his whole life was going to have to revolve around frequent sex from now on. Not that he was complaining, but his magical horniness popped up at the most inconvenient times. 

It took twenty minutes for Peter Hale to show up in a small, fuel efficient sedan. 

“Finally,” Stiles gasped when he slid into the passenger seat. He didn’t bother putting on a seatbelt, he just lunged across to capture Peter’s lips in a fierce kiss. Peter kissed him back for a few minutes, sliding his hands up the back of his shirt and into his hair. 

Suddenly he gripped Peter’s head and dragged him away. 

“Hello to you too,” Peter chuckled glancing at Stiles’s parted reddened lips. 

“Hey, now can you please fuck me until I forget my own name,” Stiles said breathlessly. 

Peter laughed and stepped out of the car. Stiles followed him into his house and living room. He settled onto the couch, pulling Stiles down so that he was straddling his lap. 

“Well? I thought you wanted something,” Peter said, teasing Stiles’s nipples above his shirt. 

Stiles groaned and took that as his cue to undress. He was naked in record time and tugging off Peter’s shirt enthusiastically. Peter chucked and shoved Stiles off of his lap and on to his knees. Stiles immediately went for Peter’s belt buckle. 

Peter laughed and rested his hand on Stiles’s head. 

“Get yourself ready for me,” Peter said, as Stiles pulled out his dick and licked up the length. 

Stiles immediately complied, slipping two fingers behind him and into his already dripping hole with a wet schwelch. Peter shuddered as Stiles took his whole dick in his mouth, sealing his lips and sucking as hard as he could.

When he had himself plugged with four fingers, Stiles was shaking with the feeling that he needed _more_. He pulled his lips off of Peter with an audible pop before moaning and looking up at Peter hopefully. 

“Come on, I’m good. I need more…” 

Peter stopped his words with a single finger on his lip. 

“Not tonight boy, if you want something, you’re going to have to do the work yourself,” he said, sitting back into the couch, his legs spread like an invitation. Stiles didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Peter’s pants down his thighs and straddled his lap again, positioning himself over Peter’s spit-slicked erection. 

He held it steady as he sank down, one delicious inch at a time. He groaned as he bottomed out and just grinded his hips for a minute while he adjusted. Finally he lifted himself up and dropped back down, bouncing faster and faster.

“Holy shit Peter,” Stiles gasped as he bounced. 

Peter grunted and laughed breathily. 

“You feel so good wrapped around my dick, you have no idea. All warm, wet heat, and all mine,” Peter growled before jerking his hips upward to meet Stiles’s rhythm. 

After another few minutes Stiles’s movements became more erratic and he lost control of his fine motor skills. He groaned and nuzzled his face into Peter’s throat, whining as he tried to keep his rhythm. 

“Peter, please, I can’t…” he said.

Peter growled and held Stiles’s hips up as he thrust brutally upward, his thighs meeting Stiles’s ass with a harsh slap. Stiles huffed out a breath in time with each hard thrust. He thought briefly about Derek, wondering what he would do if he was there. Probably kiss him possessively until there were no doubts about who owned his ass. Maybe kiss down his neck before sliding his dip between his lips, fucking into his mouth while Peter fucked into his hole.

Stiles twitched as his orgasm tore through him. Peter fucked him through it, stilling a few thrusts after for his own release. 

“Peter,” Stiles hissed as he came down from his high, the pleasure of fresh cum sending pleasure waves through his system.

“I was wondering how long it was going to take for your…side effects to kick in again,” Peter mused after a few minutes of silence while they cuddled together on the sofa. 

“Hmm,” Stiles hummed, “I kind of wish Derek was here though.”

Peter was quiet for a long while, and Stiles almost fell asleep pillowed on his chest when he spoke again.

“About a week ago you said something, that you wanted to do this forever,” 

Stiles blushed, vaguely remembering saying something like that when he was sexed out and sleepy and way more honest than he ever wanted to be. He made a noncommittal noise in acknowledgement. 

“I was shocked when your heart didn’t skip at all and I was wondering how true that statement was,” Peter continued. 

He shifted them so that Stiles was still cradled in his arms but he was almost fully facing him. Stiles looked away and tried to hide his anxiety. 

“I mean, it’s not bad. You know, the three of us. Together,” Stiles mumbled. 

Peter looked at him seriously, his lips turned down slightly.

“I told you what I wanted. You can be honest with me about this,” Peter pushed. 

Stiles met his eyes for a long moment before sighing. 

“Ok, I want us to be a thing. And not just a sex thing, but a ‘thing’ thing,” he said quickly, “but I don’t know what Derek wants and I’m scared he’s gonna think it’s just my super hormones talking when I know it’s not. I just, I don’t know, I feel safe I guess. With both of you.”

Peter was quiet for a tense moment while Stiles thought about bolting out of the room so he didn’t have to hear his reply. 

“That just leaves my nephew, and I suppose there’s only one real way to find out how he feels about it,” Peter said thoughtfully. 

Stiles relaxed back into Peter’s arm. Taking a deep inhale that was full of the scent of sweat, sex and Peter. 

“What are we going to do?” he asked. 

“Oh, you’ll see,” Peter said evasively. 

Stiles would have pushed but he was way too sex-sleepy to but up against Peter’s obstinence so instead he curled into his side and drifted off to sleep. 

**** 

Derek got the call the next day. He had been worried since the night before about Stiles, especially when he neglected to respond to any of his texts or pick up the phone. Of course, Peter had apologized for that, saying that they were ‘otherwise occupies’ the night before. 

Derek tried to ignore the swell of disappointment he felt about Stiles’s choice to go to his uncle. Somehow, it felt wrong that they were together without him. He didn’t like thinking about why so he simply didn’t. Instead, he threw on a wife beater and a pair of sweatpants and went over to his uncle’s apartment.

The door swung open before he even knocked and Stiles was pulling him into the past the living room and straight to the master bedroom. 

“Isn’t this place awesome? It’s like an actual homey apartment, not the evil layer of doom I imagined it to be,” Stiles said cheerfully like he wasn’t totally naked and dragging Derek into his uncle’s bedroom. Peter was already lying in bed, just as naked as Stiles.

“Nice of you to join us,” he said, standing up and waking over to join the two. 

Stiles tugged at Derek’s shirt until he let it slide off his body. He had his sweats off before he even realized what was happening. Peter walked up behind him and ground his half-hard dick against Derek’s ass. 

Derek started, about to move away because while he had imagined it sometimes when he was younger, his uncle had never touched him like that. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about. Before he could move far, Stiles had his mouth on his dick, stilling his movement and stalling his brain. 

It took him a long time to realize that Peter was sucking marks into his neck and grinding against him in time to the bob of Stiles’s head. Overcome with the mixing sensations, Derek groaned and his knees buckled. Peter held his weight up and guided him to the bed, encouraging him onto his hands and knees. 

Stiles was back on him in a matter of moments only this time the sensation spread as Peter licked the sensitive skin behind his balls and then the gently fluttering hole beyond. He tried to keep his hips still as the sensations bordered between just enough and way too much. 

When the first finger slid in, Derek wasn’t really prepared for it. He gasped and pushed his hips forward and away from the intrusion—and consequently deeper into Stiles’s throat—but Peter only grabbed his hips and dragged him back, adding a second finger and bumping against something that made Derek see stars behind his eyes. 

“Oh…” he moaned, surprised by the feeling. 

“I knew you would like this, baby boy,” Peter said, a smirk clear in his voice.

Derek blushed. Peter hadn’t called him that since he was a child. On the one hand, it made him feel warm and cared for, but on the other hand it made him feel humiliated and belittled. His dick seemed to enjoy it enough as it twitched in Stiles’s mouth. 

Derek groaned in complaint as Stiles slid out from underneath him, moving to cup his face and kiss him gently. Derek moved into the kiss, letting all of the confusing thoughts and feelings out into the soft, wet contact. 

He was started to feel a blunt pressure against his hole, but before he could protest Peter was pushing inside of him and he was groaning at the strange, but not entirely unpleasant stretch. Peter didn’t wait long for him to adjust before pumping his hips hard, pounding Derek flat into the mattress. 

Stiles was watching in awe while Peter fucked his nephew. Needing something to ground him, Derek rested his upper body in Stiles’s lap and kneaded his thighs. He shuddered when Peter growled and moved faster, pushing him almost into Stiles’s stomach. 

“God, you were made for this, Derek. You look so perfect right now,” Peter growled out with none of the derision that was usually in his voice when he spoke to his nephew. 

Twisted as it was, Derek felt his heart warm at the praise. He panted into Stiles’s stomach for a while before leaning his head down and licking around the head of Stiles’s cock since it was right there. Stiles groaned and buried a hand in Derek’s hair, pushing him down until his lips brushed up against thick hair. 

Derek hummed around the cock in his mouth, enjoying the strong scent of Stiles mingling ever so slightly with that of Peter. It reminded him who was pounding into his ass right now and set his heart fluttering. 

Peter stilled, buried deep inside of him and emptied his balls. The warmth flooding his insides set him over the edge and he came into the silky sheets, still stuck between Stiles and Peter. Derek felt all of the energy he had leave him and he lay slack with Stiles’s cock still in his mouth.

Unperturbed, Stiles just gripped his hair and fucked into his mouth in quick, shallow thrusts for a minute or so before pulling out and painting Derek’s face with streaks of cum. Too tired to even bother wiping his face, Derek collapsed onto the bed.

Stiles followed him down and licked his face, cleaning the up his own cum. Peter wandered off and appeared again with a washcloth in hand to clean Derek’s stomach and the sheets. When he was done, he pulled Derek away from the wet spot and held him close.

Stiles relaxed against his other side with an arm thrown over his body. Derek felt so safe and warm in that moment, he couldn’t even believe that it was happening. He hadn’t felt so safe since the fire. 

“Hey Der,” Peter said, using an old nickname, “how do you feel about giving the three of us a shot?” 

Derek thought about it. He’d been thinking about it honestly since Stiles had made that comment the week before. 

“What do you say?” he asked, afraid to show his cards too soon. 

Peter nuzzled against his throat and Stiles purred as he curled into his chest. 

“The two of us think it’s a good idea,” Peter said simply.

Derek analyzed the words, making sure that this wasn’t another one of Peter’s tricks. His shoulders relaxed when Peter began rubbing circles into his back the way he used to when he was feeling particularly stressed out or upset. Derek closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I guess that’s what I want too.”

Stiles didn’t a small fist-pump into the air and Derek could feel Peter’s grin against his back. 

“Well then,” Peter said gleefully, “Here’s to new beginnings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story (porn). I hope you enjoyed it! And thank you so much for any comments and kudos. They really make my day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come give me prompts or say hi to me on [tumblr!!!!](nightshadekisses.tumblr.com)


End file.
